


No Words Needed

by Gayle_fic



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: It's all the little things and a fantasy to a first kiss.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 57





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Not posted anything for a while and took a notion. Feedback always appreciated. Thanks.

People always say it is the little things, and that was exactly what it was. There was no defining moment, it just; _evolved_. When did a brotherly hug become a tender loving one, held for a moment too long? Or when did a graze of a cheek against another start coming with a gentle sigh and sweep of lips to his ear? Sebastian had no fucking idea.

If he were honest with himself, he would only have noticed these things if he had Seen Chris do the same with someone else; but that being the fact, he never did. Chris was different with the other guys. He hugged them all but their moment in his embrace were lacking all the little intimate things that Sebastian suddenly realised that he missed when Chris was not around.

One problem was Sebastian had not been round Chris for weeks, months even, but in his mind, he had been with him every day. Sebastian couldn’t deny the spark of joy or the flush excitement when he heard from Chris. He also couldn’t deny the flood of warmth and a little twinge of regret when he had thought about him, a bit _too_ much… alone… in the dark. The wash of shame and confusion was not enough to stop Sebastian exploring that fantasy again the following morning.

Even now back in Chris’s presence with everyone round them, Sebastian was not sure what it would be like. As it turned out, it was a brief hello, a quick pat on the back, a swift hug that was maybe, a little hesitant? There wasn’t time for Sebastian to be disappointed, there was barely time to let it register fully before they were back, separated in different directions.

Sebastian was well aware of how Chris gravitated towards him in the days that followed, with long flights and longer interviews, everyone had to be switched on and alive for the onslaught of publicity. Sebastian, conscious of his own actions and feelings and how they might be interpreted was more watchful, but he made himself available when Chris sought him out. When he did it was for comfort, a calming rest bite and recharge. Neither needed to say anything. Chris would physically unravelled and expelled the tension trapped in his chest, looking at Sebastian with a soft smile, grateful that no words were needed, and he could switch off and be himself.

Despite the little time they got together, Chris’s gestures towards Sebastian were hard to ignore. Sebastian wondered if Chris was aware how he was edging closer all the time, or that his touches and grasps lingered, long after he had let go. The heat from his stare sometimes unravelled Sebastian, maybe Chris did not think Sebastian had noticed him watching, but who could misinterpret Sebastian’s fumbling grasp to the back of his neck and flush in his cheeks under that gaze. Sometimes he would catch it, the tail end of a smile tugging at Chris’s lips, a smirk, maybe a wink? Sebastian wondered what he missed when he could not look Chris in the eye, in those moments.

The last day in a city, spent in a hotel room answering questions, many wanted to go out, celebrate, say goodbye until the next time. They would all make the most of it, they would all drink a little too much, but Sebastian would feel a chance running away from him. Watching Chris work a room, reverberating round them, no time to sit down and enjoy the night with the group. Sebastian knew when Chris wanted his attention, like the tug of an invisible string to his gut, all Sebastian had to do was look up and Chris would catch his eye, a slight reassurance for both of them, that maybe the night was not yet over.

Crowded into an elevator, an abundance of voices, excited and exhausted from the night, Sebastian felt the heavy weight of Chris’s body against his shoulder and the trail of fingers down his arm. He said nothing he just let it happen, even when the unsure lick of a fingertip kissed his palm. Sebastian did not faulter, keeping up with the conversation but he grabbed for the touch and linked his fingers with Chris’s. There was a hot breath and a short affirmative noise by his ear. He was not going to let Chris go without exploring this further.

It felt right. It felt normal and it felt inevitable as the elevator closed and they were left with the final journey upwards and alone. The small box was now feeling unbearably hot and stuffy. Chris’s hand in Sebastian’s clammy and cold. Sebastian could hear the clicking in Chris’s throat as he swallowed trying to get himself together to speak. Sebastian never gave him the chance, pushing himself up from the wall, pulling Chris with him as the rush of the elevator slowed to a halt. It pulled at his gut, tightening the knot that was already twisting there.

As the doors slide open Sebastian turned and looked at Chris, his eyes were blown, and his bottom lip torn with his teeth but slick and inviting. Tugging his hand gently, Sebastian led Chris from elevator to the corridor. Sebastian wasn’t sure what the end game was, or where Chris would allow it to go, but he could not stop as he guided Chris with purpose towards his suite. When would they see each other next, would this chance ever present itself again, or was it never meant to be?

As they stopped outside the door to Sebastian’s suite, he knew he’d have to let go to get his key card. Sebastian brought Chris’s hand to his is mouth and pressed hot wet kiss to the back of his knuckles, the soft but strong grasp of Chris’s hand flexed in his and he released it. Already cold and feeling neglected Sebastian fumbled with his card and waited patiently for the beep and click of the lock. There was no need to check if Chris was ready to follow, as the wall of heat of his body gave Sebastian no room to take a step back.

The sureness in his actions dipped as the sudden realisation of what might transpire on the other side of the door made him nervous, ready to play it off as just a joke, if that was what it took. Sebastian did not really have time to explore that option, as soon as he closed the door behind him, Chris crowded him, feet and arms trapping him, a hand on either side of his shoulders against the door. Sebastian took an involuntary step back and he bumped his head on the solid wood. There was a flash of panic in Chris’s eyes as Sebastian gasped at the sudden impact, but before he could pull away in a flurries of apologies Sebastian gripped at the thin t-shirt material round Chris’s waist and pulled him closer, their hips and chest clashing together.

“No words.” Sebastian said in the small gap between them. “Just, shhh…”

Sebastian could see Chris’s eyes trained on his lips, Sebastian lapped his tongue over his bottom lip and could feel the heat of Chris’s breath on it. He’d be lying is he said he hadn’t thought of that breath on different parts of his body. Chris gave a curt affirmative nod before closing in on him.

The tentative touch of Chris dry soft lips against his own slightly parted ones shook him. The sensation sent a shudder through his body that made Chris pull back and smile, Sebastian only catching the end of a smile as he opened his eyes. Sebastian swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the gentle pressure of Chris’s thumb against his lips.

“No words.” Chris said his voice rough.

Sebastian smile against the thumb that pulled at his lower lip, his tongue grazing the tip. He saw the way Chris’s eyes darkened and his sent a burn firing down his core to his groin. The gentle pressure of Chris hand Sebastian’s jaw firmed, as Chris’s fingers locked on the back of Sebastian’s neck pulling him into a crushing kiss. Sebastian let out a wounded noise, as their teeth bumped, and warm wetness of Chris’s tongue engulfed his mouth.

Sebastian dug his fingers into Chris back and tried to keep up with the fumbling nervous energy of their first kiss. It wasn’t seductive or practised like either of them were used to because this was new, this was more, it felt dangerous and it felt that it could be all over in a second.

Chris slowed trying to catch his breath between the two of them breathing hard and heavy, neither letting much space come between them. Sebastian let his lips press butterfly kisses to Chris’s and felt Chris softened his grip. He could feel the hardness against his own. He wasn’t sure much more could be happen without some words of caution between them.

Sebastian made a promise to himself right then and there, the first sign of doubt from Chris and he would back off, he’d let Chris know what he wanted, and it was up to Chris. There was no persuading him into this fantasy.

Without letting his eyes leave Chris’s, Sebastian let his hand move down his back and round his hip, coming to rest just above his belt. He could feel Chris breathing picking up and he pulled back a question on his features. Sebastian let his fingers drag down the front of Chris’s jeans to the hard line of his cock. Chris closed his eyes and dropped his head, a low moan enough to vibrate through them both. Sebastian’s hand didn’t falter as he continued and outlined the bulge, applying a little pressure with the palm on his hand. Chris jolted, his eyes flew open and searched Sebastian’s face as he pressed himself into Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question, for permission.

“Yes.” Chris said closing the space between them, “A million times yes.” His words muffled against Sebastian’s lips.

That was all the words Sebastian needed.


End file.
